Broken Trust
by Daughter of Olympus 2
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy. Percy runs of with Piper. All hell breaks lose(not literally). This is my first book. I don't have internet at my house so you'll have to be patient when waiting for updates. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**1. Fear**

Annabeth was in Tartarus again. She was back in the clearing of dust and stones. Percy was once again locked in combat with Akhlys. He began to choke the goddess with her own poison. Annabeth watched with terror racing through her heart, she had never seen Percy look so angry.

"Percy!" called Annabeth, she was terrified, but it took several long moments to realize she was scared of him.

"Stop!" she croaked again, through parched lips.

Percy ignored her and continued to choke Akhlys.

"Percy, please," Annabeth whimpered. The terror and anguish in her eyes seemed to swallow his own anger and he directed the poison away from Akhlys.

Suddenly she was back in the Doors of Death pushing the Doors closed, with Percy facing her. If she didn't have the vital job of keeping the Doors closed she would have frozen with terror at the expression of pure anger and hatred stamped across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Betrayal**

Annabeth woke with a start. She lay in her bunk in the Athena cabin at Camp Half-Blood for a while. She wondered whether or not she should go to Jason or not. Ever since she had gotten out of Tartarus with Percy, she had kept having nightmares about him. At first she had kept them quiet, but after the war and defeat of Gaia she had begun to share them with Jason. She struggled out of her bunk and dressed in an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. She opened the door open a crack to check that the path was clear and hurried down to the Zeus cabin. She knocked gently on the door and pushed it open. Jason was still asleep so Annabeth shook him awake.

"Wake up!" she whispered. Jason blinked blearily and yawned, "What is it, Annabeth?" he muttered sleepily and then seeing her serious expression, he asked more gently, "Have you been having nightmares again?" Annabeth nodded. "Don't worry," murmured Jason, "You'll be fine."

He gave Annabeth a quick kiss on the check and asked "Do you want to sleep here tonight?" "Yeah, why not", replied Annabeth. So Jason and Annabeth curled up together under the covers and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Confusion**

Percy couldn't sleep. No matter how many times he tossed and turned in his bed he couldn't sleep. In his head he kept puzzling over the fact that ever since he and Annabeth had come back from Tartarus, Annabeth had been avoiding him. He wondered why. Was he was reminding her of Tartarus to much? Or she was scared he might blame her for leaving Bob and Damasen? Either one he guessed it was just a phase and Annabeth would get over it sooner or later. But still she could always be cheating on him. He tried to shake the thought away but it kept coming back to him. He decided to ask Piper about it after breakfast; after all, she was the head counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin. He wondered what Annabeth was doing. She was probably fast asleep in bed. Little did Percy know Annabeth was fast asleep with Jason in Jason's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discovery**

Percy yawned as he walked towards the dining pavilion, he was so preoccupied with how to approach Piper to ask her about Annabeth, that he failed to notice Annabeth slip out of the Zeus cabin and back into her own cabin.

He entered the dining pavilion and got his breakfast. When he sat down Annabeth came in. Percy noticed that when Annabeth and Jason caught eye contact after Annabeth sat down with her lunch she smiled to herself. 'I definitely need to go to Piper' thought Percy.

He looked over to Piper at the Aphrodite cabin table and noticed Piper was quieter and more subdued than normal. He watched Piper closely; after all she was normally the chattiest person in her cabin and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

After breakfast, Percy and Piper walked towards each other, "I want to talk to you," they said at the same time.

"You go first," muttered Piper.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private," said Percy.

They went to the canoe lake and Percy explained," Annabeth has been avoiding me and I was wondering if you know what's been going on?"

"Well, I Jason and I haven't been talking," whispered Piper.

"And?" asked Percy.

"I think Annabeth and Jason are dating!" replied Piper.

Shocked silence hung in the air.

"Are you sure?" said Percy cautiously.

"Well I wasn't sure until you told me about Annabeth, but now I'm certain," answered Piper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disbelief**

"I don't believe you!" said Percy, shocked at hearing this.

"Why don't we go and ask them?" asked Piper, "I saw Jason going to the arena after breakfast, why don't we look there."

So Percy and Piper walked down to the arena. They didn't talk to each other as they were wrapped up in their own thoughts. As they arrived at the arena a shocking sight greeted them. There Jason and Annabeth stood, their arms wrapped around each other and they were kissing. Piper turned red with anger, then she stormed up to them and slapped Jason screaming, "I hate you Jason Grace!"

Annabeth drew her drakon bone sword and shouted; "Don't you dare slap Jason ever again!"

Percy stepped forward and muttered, "Come on Piper, let's leave this dump!"

"No!" cried Annabeth in anguish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Runaways**

Piper sprinted after Percy who was heading for the sea. She could hear Annabeth and Jason running after them.

"Percy, wait!" called Piper as she stumbled on a rock, "I can't keep up with you."

Percy slowed down until he was running next to Piper, "When we get to the sea, jump straight in. Okay?"

Piper nodded. A minute later they arrived at the sea, Percy dived in straight away, but Piper hesitated. It was only when she heard Annabeth shouting, "This way!" that she jumped into the water.

Immediately after she was under the surface she felt a bubble slide over her head and Percy's voice saying, "It's alright, you can open your eyes and breath."

Piper opened her eyes cautiously. Looking around her she saw two hippocampi swimming towards them. "Come on!" called Percy, beckoning her towards the hippocampi.

They both got onto the hippocampi's back and the hippocampi began to swim.

"Where are we going?" asked Piper as the hippocampi shot off towards the horizon.

"To my dad's palace," replied Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wonder**

Piper started around her at Poseidon's palace in wonder. It was amazing, but she didn't have any time to stop and take in the breath-taking site. "Percy, can we stop and look around? This place is amazing!" asked Piper.

"It's nothing compared to dad's old palace that got destroyed sometime time ago," scoffed Percy, "Dad's still got people working on this new one."

This was true as you could see merfolk building rooms. Overseeing this all was a man in a Hawaii shirt and shorts. Piper wondered where Poseidon was.

"Come on, this way!" called Percy as he swam towards the man in the shirt and shorts. 'No' thought Piper 'that can't be Poseidon, can it?'

"Percy!" cried Poseidon, "What are you doing here?"

"We had a fight," replied Percy, "With Annabeth and Jason."

"We? I don't understand." Said Poseidon, then he caught sight of Piper, "Oh. Well, why don't we talk about it while we have lunch?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Explanation**

Percy and Piper explained the entire episode to Poseidon between bites of lunch (don't ask me how they eat underwater, they just do). Poseidon listened intently, only interrupting when he didn't understand something.

"Well, I think you should stay here until we find out how to solve this problem," decided Poseidon after they had finished explaining, "I'll get Tyson to show you to some rooms."

"Okay, but quick question," said Piper, "Do I get my own personal bubble or something because I can't breathe under water like Percy and also, who's Tyson?"

"Tyson is my little brother," answered Percy, "and he's a Cyclops."

**(Time skip of 30 minutes)**

Piper sat on her bed and yawned. Her room was filled with a bubble so she wouldn't drown and whenever she left her room a small bubble would detach itself and fit itself snugly around her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Why?**

Several weeks after Percy and Piper first arrived at Poseidon's palace they were all having breakfast when Poseidon said, "Percy, Piper tomorrow is the winter solstice and the gods are holding a council meeting. I have been told to bring both of you to this meeting and I heard that Dionysus has been told to bring Jason and Annabeth."

"Why are we going to a council meeting?" asked Piper.

"Can't say," answered Poseidon, "I swore not to."

"Are you sure you want to bring me cos I can think of at least four gods that want to kill me," remarked Percy casually (like having 4 gods wanting to kill you is anything to be casual about).

"Quite sure," replied Poseidon, "And anyway even if I wasn't, I'd still have to."


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise**

Annabeth and Jason stood next to Dionysus's throne in Olympus. Annabeth was trying to make eye contact with Percy but he was stubbornly refusing to meet her eye. He and Piper were standing next to Poseidon's throne. Piper and Jason trying to pretend that the other one wasn't there, but Percy suspected that Piper was using her Aphrodite magic as Jason couldn't seem to help looking at Piper every now and again.

Zeus stood up and cleared his throat loudly, "There has been a major incident among our children, the same four children, again. We, as the council, have decided that to prevent further incidents that four of the goddesses will, ahem, adopt one of these children."

The word 'adopt' echoed through the hall. No demigod or hero in history had ever been adopted by a god before.

"Could the goddesses who are adopting please stand?" continued Zeus.

Piper watched in astonishment as Iris, Hecate, Aphrodite and Artemis all stood up.

"Please state who you are adopting," Zeus's voice rang through the hall.

"I am adopting Jason Grace," said Aphrodite.

"I am adopting Piper McLean," said Hecate.

"I am adopting Perseus Jackson," said Artemis.

"I am adopting Annabeth Chase," said Iris.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blessings**

"Now, before you leave, we will give you two skills, abilities, powers etc. as well as a pair of wings," announced Zeus, "To make up for not telling you about the adoption."

"I want air and water powers like Percy and Jason," decided Piper.

"I also want air and water powers," announced Annabeth.

"I want water and wisdom powers," decided Jason.

"I want air powers and speed," said Percy.

"Okay, Athena, could you start," Zeus gestured to Jason.

Athena send an ark of grey energy at Jason, he grunted and slid to the ground. Annabeth helped him up. They smiled at each other until they noticed both Percy and Piper were glaring at them.

Then, without a word from Zeus, Poseidon sent three arks of sea green energy towards Piper, Annabeth and Jason. They all crumpled to the ground. This time Percy helped up Piper but Jason and Annabeth were too busy wincing to notice. Percy looked at Poseidon, who winked at him, which made Percy suspect that along with powers they had also received a bit of pain.

"Finally, air, wings and speed," announced Zeus.

"Hang on a sec," interjected Percy, "With the air power do we also get lightning like him." Percy jerked his head towards Jason.

"Yes, you do," replied Zeus

Then he sent four arks of blue light towards the demigods. This time they all braced themselves. Percy was the first one to speak, "Dang it, these are cool!"

Looking around he saw that they all had different colored wings, Piper had light pink, Jason had light blue and Annabeth had stormy grey. Looking over his shoulder his shoulder Percy saw he had pure white wings that were tinged with silver. He also noticed that his wings were bigger than Piper's and Jason's wings and that Annabeth's wings were smaller than Piper's, Jason's or his wings.

"You can only return to Camp Half-Blood to see your friend when you have proved that you can control your emotions towards each other," announced Zeus, "And for short periods of time only, then you must go back to the gods."


	12. Chapter 12

**Pledge**

"Now, before we all leave, Perseus must pledge to enter the hunt," announced Artemis.

'Great' thought Percy. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Repeat after me. I, Perseus Jackson, pledge to obey Lady Artemis and become Guardian of the Hunt," answered Artemis.

Percy repeated, "I, Perseus Jackson, pledge to obey Lady Artemis and become Guardian of the Hunt."

"I accept," said Artemis gravely.

"Okay, few questions," said Percy, "Do I have to call you Lady Artemis? Am I immortal now? Am I allowed to love girls? And what do I do as Guardian of the Hunt?"

"Um, no you don't have to call me Lady Artemis; yes you are immortal unless you are killed in battle, yes, you can love and as Guardian of the Hunt you generally look for girls that will join the Hunt, fight monsters and you're in charge of the Hunter's when I'm away."

"Now," interrupted Zeus, "You may leave. Could the demigods all close their eyes?"

Percy, Piper, Jason and Annabeth all obliged. There was the sound of rushing winds and then it was all quiet. Annabeth gingerly opened one eye. All the gods except five had gone, Zeus, Artemis, Hecate, Iris and Aphrodite.

"Let's go to back to camp, Percy," said Artemis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Humiliation**

Annabeth had never felt so humiliated in her life, when Artemis had stood up she had been so sure that Artemis would pick her, not Percy. Then she had to be picked by the rainbow goddess. Next to that she had to help out in a _shop_ of all things. To add to that her wings were smaller than Percy's or Piper's or Jason's. And then it turned out that Percy was now immortal.

She sighed as the shop bell rang. "Come on, Annabeth has to be in here somewhere!" said Hazel's voice. Annabeth's heart beat rose to a pounding mass of noise in her head. She was about to call out to Hazel when she heard Nico's voice saying, "Hazel, you know it's pointless, the gods made sure we can't find them. Come on Frank, we won't be able to find any of them."

Annabeth wanted to cry out, to shout to them 'I'm here, I'm here' but her throat seemed dry and all she could manage was a small croak. Suddenly Iris appeared by her side and said, "Annabeth, you know you can't return until you prove that you can control your emotions towards Piper, Jason and Percy."

Annabeth had been at the store for several weeks when Iris suddenly appeared by her side.

"Holy Hades," Annabeth jumped, "Iris, how many times do I have to tell you? Please do not do that!"

"Sorry Annabeth," sighed Iris, "Anyway, Athena managed to persuade Zeus to let you go back to Camp Half-Blood as Percy, Piper and Jason are all going back too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aphrodite's Palace**

Jason had only been at Aphrodite's Palace for a few days but he was already bored. This was his daily routine:

Wake up

Change into clothes that Aphrodite picked

Have breakfast with Aphrodite criticised the clothes although she picked them herself

Spend half an hour having Aphrodite picking new clothes

Wander around the palace until lunch seeing how many girls would swoon when he walked past (Aphrodite's idea, obviously)

Have lunch while discussing how many girls swooned and how to make even more swoon

Spend most of the evening getting pampered etc.

Dinner

Go to bed

Jason wondered when he would be allowed back to Camp Half-Blood as he lay in his bed at Aphrodite's Palace. Then he decided not to think about Camp Half-Blood as he would probably have to stay here longer.

He had been at Aphrodite's palace for seven weeks when, at lunch Aphrodite asked, "How are you feeling about going back to camp tomorrow?"

"What!" spluttered Jason as he choked on the sandwich he had been eating.

"What?" said Aphrodite, confused, "Didn't I tell you that you're going to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow because Piper, Annabeth and Percy are all going."

"No," growled Jason, "You didn't!"

"Well," simpered Aphrodite, "Know you know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hecate's Mist Palace**

Piper enjoyed her time at Hecate's palace immensely. The entire palace was made of the Mist and she was nearly always late for anything and everything as Hecate kept changing the palace. Hecate was giving Piper lessons on controlling the Mist, but Piper was always late for the lessons due to Hecate making something new in the palace and Piper got lost.

Then Hecate decided to change Piper's lessons. Hecate hid herself in the palace and Piper had to find her. This proved very successful as it didn't take Piper very long to find Hecate. After several weeks of practise Piper was so good at controlling the Mist she could step out of her room straight into the room Hecate was hiding.

Piper had been at the palace for about 7 weeks. It was lunch when Hecate said, "Zeus says that it's time for you to visit Camp Half-Blood. Apparently Percy, Annabeth and Jason are all going to camp. The Hunters are also staying while Artemis is doing some solo hunting."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Hunter's Camp**

When Percy and Artemis appeared in the hunters midst, the hunters all stopped what they were doing. "Go in to my tent," Artemis said to Percy, indicating a large tent to the left, "And feel free to sit but do not touch anything."

After Percy had gone into the tent Artemis said to the hunters, "You all know how I said I was going to adopt Percy Jackson. He is now in our care and he will prove useful. Silvia, I want you to take care of him."

Silvia was the lieutenant in the hunt. She sighed and said, "Yes, Lady Artemis. Does he get his own tent?"

"Yes," replied Artemis, "And also check his sword. Silvia, come with me, the rest of you back to work!"

Percy looked around Artemis's tent. There wasn't much to look at but he didn't feel like sitting down so he beat his wings. He began to rise into the air. He beat his wings more slowly until he was hovering several inches off the ground. Then Artemis and a girl with light brown hair and brown he thought he vaguely recognised came into the tent. He quickly lowered himself back to the ground.

"Percy, this is Silvia, she is the lieutenant and will be your guide until you get the hang of things." said Artemis.

"What happened to Thalia?" asked Percy.

"I'll tell you later," Silvia whispered after glancing at Artemis, then she said, "Any way we need to get you a tent."

"Here," said Artemis, she crossed over to a cupboard and pulled out a silver drawstring pouch which she gave to Percy. The pouch was the size of Percy's fist.

"If you open it the tent will automatically open and the pouch will close, if you open the pouch while the tent is out the tent will go back into the pouch," Artemis explained to Percy.

"Okay," said Percy.

"Let's go try out your new tent," said Silvia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Introductions**

"So, tell me about yourself," said Silvia as they looked around Percy's new tent.

"My full name is Perseus Jackson and I prefer being called Percy. I'm 17 and last year I travelled through Tartarus, closed the Doors of Death with my girlfriend and helped stop Gaia from waking. I'm a son of Poseidon, I was part of the Prophesy of Seven and I got here because my girlfriend cheated on me. So I and that guy's girlfriend ran away to my dad's palace. We stayed there until today," explained Percy, "How about you? Why did you become a Hunter and where's Thalia?"

"Thalia died shortly after the war," replied Silvia, "We were fighting a drakon and she got sprayed by the poison. We couldn't save her. I became a Hunter when I was 18. That was just over 80 years ago, I'm a very odd demigod people say and I agree. Somehow most of the gods are my ancestors and the Big Three are my closed godly relatives. And because I've got so much godly blood in me I can shape shift. And Poseidon is my father. My full name is Silvia Quickpaw." Silvia turned her sword over in her hands as she spoke.

Oddly enough Percy didn't feel shocked about the fact that he was talking to his big sister. Instead he looked at her sword. Her sword was not made out of just one kind of metal; it was made out of four different kinds. "Your sword!" Percy gasped.

"I know," Silvia said, "It was a gift from Hephaestus. It's made out of Stygian iron, Celestial bronze, Imperial gold and silver. And it retracts into a charm on my bracelet. It can kill anything. Can I see your sword?"

"Sure," replied Percy as he gave him his pen.

He watched in surprise as she pulled the lid off the pen and Riptide sprang into its sword form. "How did you know how to do that?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, this way and that," she replied absent-mindedly as she inspected Riptide. Then she touched the cap to the tip of the sword and gave the pen back to Percy. "I'll leave you to settle in," she said as she got up, "Call me if you need any help and try not to make any of the girls break their vows."

"And will I make you break your vow?" asked Percy cheekily.

"My heart has already broken once," she replied, "And I'm not about to let it break again." As Silvia exited the tent Percy thought he saw her brush a tear from her eye.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Broken Heart**

Percy yawned as he got out of his bed. He changed into his shirt and picked up his silver drawstring pouch. He stretched then walked out of his tent into the cold morning air. He set his pouch on the ground and opened the flap to pack up his tent. He had been in the Hunt for a week now and had got the hang of things but he still hadn't done anything very interesting like fighting a monster. As he passed Silvia's tent he though again about how he still hadn't asked her about why she had joined the Hunt. As he got to Artemis's tent he made a mental note to ask her. He rustled the flap then entered the tent.

"What are we doing today, Artemis?" he asked.

"I picked up the trail of some hellhounds and some Cyclopes last night," replied Artemis, "We're going to hunt them."

"Okay," said Percy, "That'll be fun."

"Now, go have some breakfast Percy," said Artemis.

Percy was having his breakfast when Silvia came and sat next to him. "I want to ask you something," Percy said cautiously.

"What is it?" asked Silvia.

"Why did you join the Hunt?" asked Percy.

"Well, before I joined the Hunt I was going out with a demigod called Lucas, he was a son of Hephaestus. We were out on a quest to get a demigod back to camp. When we were returning to Camp Half-Blood after we completed the quest we got attacked by a gryphon, it slashed his back right open. There was nothing we could do to save him. By the time we got him to camp it was too late as the wound was poisoned. The worst thing was that he had proposed to me, literally about a minute before he was attacked," she said, she showed Percy the ring in her finger, it was made of Imperial gold and Celestial bronze wires melted and twisted together.

"So you joined the hunt because?" Percy asked again.

"I joined the Hunt so my heart wouldn't break again," Silvia replied.

Percy sensed that Silvia was getting upset so he asked, "When you shape shift what do you like transforming into?"

"A wolf," she replied, "A white wolf, and my fur is tinged with silver, like the moonlight is clinging to them. Lots of hunters call me Moon Wolf when I turn into a wolf."

"Come on," called Artemis, "Pack up your tents and get ready, we're going hunting."


	19. Chapter 19

**What's going on at Camp Half-Blood**

Chiron sighed, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper were all missing and Reyna from Camp Jupiter had not heard anything about them. Chiron cantered towards the campfire.

"We have a new demigod here today," called Chiron as he trotted into the clearing, "Rosa, daughter of Athena. Malcolm, could you show Rosa how everything works and so on."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and out of the campfire stepped Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Athena.

"Okay," said Zeus, "No need to bow etc. etc. let's get to the main point. Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Perseus have been adopted by certain goddesses so they don't get on our nerves again." Then to Poseidon, "There brother, are you happy now that I've told them?"

"Yes," grumbled Poseidon, "And its _Percy_ not Perseus."

"Weren't you the one who came up with his name?" sighed Zeus.

"No, that was his mother!" growled Poseidon.

"Ahem," interrupted Chiron, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Anyone who wants something granted?" asked Aphrodite sweetly.

"Can you get rid of Dionysus please?" asked Conner Stroll.

"He is being punished," sighed Zeus.

"But, it's like we're getting punished instead of Dionysus," complained Travers, Connor's brother.

"We could just sent him somewhere else, you know," said Poseidon thoughtfully.

"Alright, alright I'll think about it," sighed Zeus.

"You'd better," replied Connor.

"Now, we need to get going," Zeus glared at Connor.

"Come on Athena," called Poseidon.

Athena, who had stopped to hug Rosa goodbye grumbled, "Can't you wait one second longer?"

Then the gods stepped into the flames one by one and disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

**Organization**

"So, how does the hunt work again?" asked Percy for what seemed like the millionth time he had asked to Silvia although it was only the fifth time.

"Honestly Percy," she said with an exasperated sigh, "I've told you four times know and you still don't get it."

"Well, being ADHD does not help, I can promise you that," grinned Percy, "And you using extremely long words doesn't help either."

"Fine!" Silvia said grumpily, "Our trackers, i.e. the hunters who can follow scents and stuff. The wolves and falcons are among them. They travel at the front of the Hunt. Our fighters travel in the middle of the Hunt, they are organised into two groups, archers and swordfighters and the archers are behind the swordfighters. And all the new people travel at the back. I go around the front and middle cos I can track and fight."

"So where do I go?" asked Percy.

"You might be new but I know you are a dam good fighter," Silvia said, "So I asked Lady Artemis and she said to put you in with the fighters."

Suddenly the hunters at the front stopped moving. Silvia and Percy made their way to the front. A large and deep river ran before them. It was obvious that the monsters had gone through the river and had made it to the other side.

"We definitely can't cross here," said Artemis, "Not with the wolves."

Percy sighed, to him the solution was obvious, but he wasn't sure they knew he had water powers so he made the river form a tunnel to the other bank.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Hunt is on**

"Whoa," gasped Silvia, "Who did that!"

"Um... I did," muttered Percy.

"Don't tell me that as well as having wings you also have fricking **(yes, I know fricking isn't a word but now it is, so deal with it!)** water powers," exclaimed Silvia.

"Okay," responded Percy, "I won't tell you I have water powers as well as wings cos you already know that but I will tell you that I have lighting/air powers plus speed, stamina and strength."

"What!" spluttered Silvia.

"Hello," said a rather annoyed Artemis, "Are we going to stand about all day listening to you two chatting or are we actually going to kill a monster or two?"

"Sorry," muttered Percy as he flew through the tunnel and out onto the other bank, "Come on, it's perfectly safe."

He watched as the hunters filled through the tunnel and only after the last hunter had crossed through he let the water fall back down into the river. Then the hunters resumed tracking the monsters as if nothing had happened.

"Why doesn't anyone comment?" Percy whispered to Silvia, "I just lifted up a s**ing river!"

"One of the unwritten rules of the Hunt is that anything interesting that happens gets discussed after the hunting is over," replied Silvia.

"In this clearing," whispered Artemis, "Monsters. Archers stand around the edge of the clearing. Percy this is your time to shine, you go in. We come in a minute later."

"Okay," said Percy slowly, "Are you going to be looking or not?"

When Artemis only smiled Percy sighed and flew above the clearing. There were about five Cyclopes and ten hellhounds. They were gathered around a small fire. Percy summoned water from the river and sent it cascading over the monsters. Then he summoned a bolt of lightning and the water conducted the electricity so it flowed over the monsters that instantly disintegrated leaving twelve piles of dust and three very surprised hellhounds. He charged and slashed the remaining hellhounds into dust.


	22. Chapter 22

**It's Celebration Time**

Artemis stepped from between the trees and smiled at Percy, "Well done! I think we will be able to send you of on quests."

"So long as it's not to the Amazons," replied Percy.

Artemis smiled but Silvia was looking 100% annoyed.

"I think you're annoyed with me," commented Percy.

"I'm not annoyed with you," replied Silvia, "I'm annoyed with the gods, I've been to Olympus at least twenty times and they have never given me anything except for getting rid of my curse."

"What curse?" asked Percy, "You never told me about a curse!"

"Well, you never asked," teased Silvia, "Anyway, my curse was that my scent was stronger than other demigod and that literally I was a very strong magnet for any monster within a roughly ten mile radius instead of a one mile radius of other demigods. I used to stay away from Camp Half-Blood 'cause the monsters came in packs, not individually. That meant that the campers had to work over-time to protect the Camp. Chiron said it was better for everyone if I just left them."

"And you did," said Percy.

"Only after Lucas died," admitted Silvia.


	23. Chapter 23

**Something that should NOT happen**

It had been six weeks since Percy had first joined the Hunt. He had helped them recruit three girls Sandy, Trish and Poppy and Sandy had a twin brother called Toby. Silvia was praying to the gods to claim them. Percy was in his tent chatting to Toby and explaining about demigods.

"Percy!" called Artemis.

"Coming!" replied Percy then to Toby, "You should come too."

They both hurried out of Percy's tent. Silvia was still in her tent. Artemis was standing next to one of the fires surrounding the camp.

"Percy, Toby," said Artemis, "We're going to arrive at Camp Half-Blood next week. You and the Hunters are going to stay there for a week while I'm going solo hunting."

"Do I get to stay there as well, Lady Artemis?" asked Percy** (yes Percy has now developed an annoying habit of calling Artemis **_**Lady Artemis**_**, I mean after all he's been around people who call her Lady Artemis for 6 weeks)**.

"Yes Percy, you too," smiled Artemis, "And anyway we have a bigger chance of the newbies getting claimed if they are at Camp Half-Blood. I also heard that Piper is going to be there along with Jason and Annabeth."

"I'm not her boyfriend you know," grinned Percy. 'Holy Poseidon, Artemis looks gorgeous when she smiles' he thought. Then he felt guilty 'Gods Perseus, she's called a _maiden _goddesses for a reason.'

'Wow, Percy looks so handsome when he smiles' Artemis thought, then she was shocked, 'How dare you think like that Artemis, you are a maiden goddesses.'

"Percy," piped up Toby, "Can you tell me about Camp Half-Blood again?"

"Sure," replied Percy, "Lets go into my tent."

As he left, he couldn't resist looking back and smiling at Artemis.


	24. Chapter 24

**Travelling**

Percy yawned as he changed into his old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He shock Toby awake and said, "Come on, we're going to Camp Half-Blood today."

Toby immediately jumped out of bed. He looked and Percy and asked, "What are you wearing; I've only seen you in a silver jacket."

"It's a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt," replied Percy, "You will get one when we get to Camp Half-Blood."

"Cool!" exclaimed Toby.

"Come on we've got a walk ahead of us and we might get attacked," said Percy as they walked out of the tent and Percy packed up the tent. Percy slipped the drawstrings around his wrist and beckoned to Toby, "Do you want a lift?"

"Okay," replied Toby cautiously. He walked over to Percy who picked him up and flew with him to Artemis's tent.

Percy rustled the tent flap and Artemis came out.

"Come on!" she called as she touched a gem on her bracelet causing her tent to retract to a tent shaped charm. Within several minutes the entire camp was packed up and they had started travelling to Camp Half-Blood.


	25. Chapter 25

**Camp Half-Blood**

Artemis left as soon as the hunters had passed the magical boarders. Percy grinned as he flew over to the Big House with Toby in his arms and landed next to Chiron. "Chiron," smiled Percy, "This is Toby, Toby this is Chiron, the centaur I told you about."

"Pleased to meet you Toby," said Chiron, "I trust Percy has told you all about Camp Half-Blood, so you know…"

Chiron looked questionably at Percy who grinned and nodded.

"…that until I get claimed I'm staying in the Hermes cabin," finished Toby proudly.

"Yes," replied Chiron, "But it's nearly campfire time, so there's no point in taking you there. Percy, why don't you take Toby to the armoury and get him a weapon. Oh, and Percy Piper, Jason and Annabeth arrived this morning"

"Okay," replied Percy.

Chiron looked around for Percy and saw Percy hovering above him carrying Toby who shouted, "See you at the campfire."

Toby stared around the armoury and his eyes landed on a sword that seemed to shine in the gloom of the armoury. Toby hurried over and picked it up. The sword was made of Celestial bronze and had a sapphire set into the hilt. Toby nudged the sapphire to see whether not it would come out. The sword turned into a necklace with a sapphire pendant, "Percy! Can I have this on?" Toby called, touching the pendant making the sword spring into its full form.

"Sure," Percy called back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Campfire Time**

"Come on, Toby!" called Percy, "We're going to be late for campfire time."

Percy and Toby flew to campfire and hovered over the fire looking for a place to sit.

"Do you want to sit with the hunters of with the Hermes cabin?" asked Percy.

"The hunters," decided Toby.

Percy flew to the hunters who were gathered on the far side of the fire, away from everyone else. Toby ran to his sister, but Percy sat next to Silvia. He glanced at Annabeth who sat with her siblings under the Athena banner. Annabeth looked at him and he immediately adverted his eyes. Then he stared at Toby and Sandy. They both had green tridents hovering above their heads. Chiron cantered into the clearing and said, "Hail Toby, son of Poseidon! Hail Sandy, daughter of Poseidon!"

Then an owl appeared over Poppy's head, "Hail Poppy, daughter of Athena!"

Finally a spear appeared over Trish's head, "Hail Trish, daughter of Ares!"

"Okay," called Chiron, "Now that's all over we can move on to other things. Tonight we are playing Capture the Flag. Campers vs. Hunters."

"Toby, if you like you can join the hunter's team," offered Chiron.

"Yeah, okay," said Toby, "Then I'm with Percy, right?"

"Yup," confirmed Percy, then after a little thought he added, "Little bro."

Toby grinned, "Can I practise fighting before Capture the Flag?"

"Sure," answered Percy, "Oh and I'm leaving next week so it will get pretty lonely 'cos you're the only person in the Poseidon cabin apart from me."

Toby turned out to be a natural at fighting. "We are definitely going to win this!" grinned Percy, "Well, provided the hunters don't cheat like when Zoe and Thalia were in charge."


	27. Chapter 27

**Capture the Flag**

Percy and Silvia were both very pleased with the plan that they had come up with. Silvia and half of the hunters would cause a distraction, the other half of the hunters would defend their flag and Percy would fly over to the camper's flag, capture it and return.

"Now," called Chiron, "I want a nice fair game from both team, understand."

When Silvia, Percy and Toby, who were acting as team leaders on the Hunters team and Annabeth, Jason and Piper who were acting as team members for the campers team Chiron began the game.

When Percy flew into the air Annabeth, Piper and Jason all followed him. Percy knew that he had an advantage over all of them as they had all been safely tucked away at various shops and palaces whereas he had been fighting monsters and protecting demigods. He also knew that none of them had practised using their powers that had been granted to them. Percy sent a wave of water crashing over them. The water soaked their wings making it impossible for them to fly. Percy continued to head towards the flag he plucked it up and flew back towards the river. Just before he reached the banks of the river three figures flew up, this time using air instead of wings. Percy used his gift of speed and dodged them easily. He quickly flew back to his own flag so Chiron ended the game.


	28. Chapter 28

**Love is in the air**

After her hunters had crossed the borders into Camp Half-Blood, Artemis had immediately set of to see Aphrodite. She knocked on the large oak doors and called, "Aphrodite, it's me Artemis!"

The doors creaked open and Aphrodite called, "Come in Arty, we should have lunch together, after all long time no see!"

As soon as the doors slammed shut Aphrodite sniffed the air and announced, "Love is in the air."

Artemis grinned sheepishly, "That may be me."

"So," said Aphrodite several minutes later when both goddesses were sitting around a small table enjoying lunch, "Why did you come?"

"Well, I think I'm in love," whispered Artemis.

"Oh you naughty girl," grinned Aphrodite, "I guess you came to ask me if there is any way to stop it?"

"Of course," replied Artemis taking a bite out of a waffle and sipping at her tea.

"Well, the problem is that love cannot be stopped," smiled Aphrodite taking a big bite of crumpet, "And the saying 'love has no boundaries' is very much true."

"But then what am I supposed to do!" wailed Artemis.

"You'll just have to try and control it," sighed Aphrodite taking another bite of crumpet, "And also hide it from the other gods."

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" asked Artemis worriedly.

"I won't tell a soul!" promised Aphrodite.

"Swear it on the Styx," persisted Artemis.

"I swear on the Styx that I will not tell a soul that you are in love," grinned Aphrodite.


	29. Chapter 29

**Returning to Camp Half-Blood**

"Piper!" called Hecate, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming Mum!" called back Piper **(Yes, know Piper has started calling Hecate **_**Mum**_**)**.

Piper quickly pulled on a shirt, jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. She ran down a random set of stairs and envisioned the dining room at the bottom of the stairs. She ran into the dining room and was greeted by Hecate and Zeus.

"Piper Mclean," greeted Zeus.

"Um… Lord Zeus," Piper nodded.

"Piper, Hecate has told me that you have been very well behaved these last few months and has somehow managed to persuade me to let you return to Camp Half-Blood and stay there," said Zeus looking very much like he wanted to puck.

"Okay, is anyone else going?" asked Piper curiously, "And when?"

"I am going to go to Jason and Annabeth later to tell them but Percy doesn't want to leave the Hunt for some odd reason, you and Jason will be going to camp later on today" answered Zeus, "Anyway, got to go! Goodbye!"

Piper closed her eyes as Zeus revealed his true godly form and disappeared.

**(Time skip of roughly one second)**

Jason yawned and rolled over on his bed. He fell of the end of the bed and swore loudly. He picked himself up, sighed and got dressed. He walked down to the outdoor dining room and gasped. Zeus stood up from the table and said, "Hello son. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"It's only been, like five, six months father," sighed Jason, "What is it? I'm hungry."

"Aphrodite and Hecate have somehow managed to persuade me to let you and Piper return and stay at Camp Half-Blood," said Zeus, "You two will both be going later on today after I've got everything sorted out there."

"How about Percy and Annabeth?" asked Jason.

"Annabeth will be there. As for Percy," Zeus sighed deeply, "When I when to Percy he refused the offer of staying at Camp Half-Blood, he said he would prefer it if he could stay with the Hunters. He also mentioned something about not wanting to see or think about Annabeth."

"Well, I'm definitely going," grinned Jason as he grabbed a scone and a waffle and went to his room.

Then Zeus teleported to Iris' shop.

"Lord Zeus," said Annabeth stiffly from behind the counter, "What can I do for you?"

"Annabeth Chase," said Zeus, "Piper and Jason are both returning to Camp Half-Blood to stay."

"How long?" asked Annabeth.

"You don't have to return here," replied Zeus, "If that's what you mean."

"I'll be going!" grinned Annabeth, "But what about Percy?"

"Percy has decided to stay with the Hunters," replied Zeus.

"But why!?" cried out Annabeth.

Zeus sighed and said, "Hate to break it to you but he said he didn't want to see you."

Annabeth broke down sobbing and Zeus fiddled with his button before saying, "Will you still be going?"

Annabeth nodded and Zeus teleported away.


	30. Chapter 30

**Big, Big Trouble**

**(The winter solace after Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason got adopted)**

"What did you just say!" roared Zeus.

"Gods, I just told you," sighed Percy, "I just said that I love Artemis and Artemis loves me."

Apollo looked appalled, but Ares looked triumphant.

"Artemis," shouted Zeus, "Is this true, answer me!"

"Yes, father," replied Artemis meekly.

"Right," said Zeus as he pulled himself up to his full height, "Artemis, I am giving you another chance, but Perseus Jackson, you have broken my daughter's vow. I will not forgive."

"And what will you do?" challenged Percy, "Kill me?"

"Not a bad idea!" exclaimed Ares.

"I will hang you from a tree in Tartarus," snarled Zeus, "Any monster passing by can attack you, but you will not die nor will you have any way to defend yourself."

"But," said Percy looking confused, "There aren't any trees in Tartarus."

"Well, tough," growled Zeus, "Now there is a tree in Tartarus, with your name on it!"

"So, you're just going to zap me into Tartarus?" asked Percy, "And what will you do if another war starts or Gaia wakes up? What will you do then?"

"We will manage without you!" snarled Zeus although he now looked rather worried.

"Can't I just cut his insolent head off?" grumbled Ares but Zeus ignored him.

Percy suddenly lunged towards Ares and slashed at Ares's leg with Riptide. Most of the gods jumped up and began to fight Percy. There were several gods however who did not approve or were not eager to join in with the fighting. Poseidon was sitting with his head in his hands, Artemis had tears streaming down her face, Hestia was watching will an appalled expression on her face and Aphrodite was examining her nails etc. Meanwhile the fighting was getting heated; Athena's arm was bleeding badly, Ares was lying on the floor with both legs bleeding and Zeus had a nasty gash on the side of his face. Whenever Zeus directed a bolt of energy at Percy, Percy would dodge out of the way. Zeus waited until Percy's back was turned and aimed the master bolt at Percy back. The bolt hit Percy squarely in the back causing him to arch his back in pain. Percy fell on one knee letting Riptide clatter to the floor. He clutched at his chest and gasped, "I will come back! I swear on Nyx and Chaos I will come back and avenge myself!" Then the former Hero of Olympus faded into Tartarus. Poseidon crouched down and picked up the sword, putting it in his pocket.

"Finally!" sighed Zeus, letting Apollo heal his face **(I know I didn't mention Apollo didn't fight, but I couldn't be bothered to list all the gods who weren't fighting)**.

Suddenly Poseidon stood up, said, "I'm disgusted with you!" and stormed out of the throne room.

"Leave him," sighed Zeus as Hermes stood to follow Poseidon, "Give him some time to get over it."

Then Artemis gave a loud sob and she too rushed out of the throne room. Aphrodite ran after her and this time Zeus didn't stop Aphrodite.

Zeus sat there for a while, then abruptly said, "Council dismissed!"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: In this fanfic both Chaos and Nyx are female.**

**Huh?**

Nyx sat bolt upright in her bed **(I know, I didn't have enough imagination to imagine Nyx in bed or sleeping, but oh well). **She had been dreaming about some hero named Perseus.

**(Flashback)**

_Percy fell on one knee letting Riptide clatter to the floor. He clutched at his chest and gasped, "I will come back! I swear on Nyx and Chaos I will come back and avenge myself!" Then the former Hero of Olympus faded into Tartarus._

Nyx gasped. In all her living memory she could not think of a single person mortal or immortal who had sworn on either her or Chaos. She rushed down to the front door of her mansion where Chaos was waiting.

"Did you dream that a boy swore on us?" asked Chaos **(I can't imagine Chaos in bed or sleeping either)**.

"Yes," replied Nyx anxiously, "He and some girl called Annabeth went through my domain once. They were looking for the Doors of Death."

Chaos nodded gravely, "We must see him."

"But he is being punished!"

"He will escape," murmured Chaos, "We will visit him then, but for now we have to find him."

"He's in Tartarus somewhere," said Nyx thoughtfully.

**A/N: Ta da! First fanfic finished! Next fanfic: Escape from Tartarus. Was planning on having just one fanfic instead of two but there's too much to put in one. The reason for uploading all these chapters at once is cos Son of Athena 11 and 14 dared me to. And the reason I had finished the entire fanfic was because I don't have internet access at home and I couldn't get to the library to upload.**


End file.
